


【KuraBistro | mob仓】13:16 Waste Rose

by Quaver_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaver_8/pseuds/Quaver_8
Kudos: 8





	【KuraBistro | mob仓】13:16 Waste Rose

平原P-16。  
大仓蜷缩在灌木丛中，荆棘划破的伤口被逐渐复苏的神经唤醒，叫嚣着肿痛起来。他皱了皱眉，被明晃晃照着的一缕阳光催着睁开了眼。  
居然……还活着。  
大仓躺在原地愣了片刻，试着移动手脚爬了起来。周围都是半人高的灌木丛，他半撑起身子向不远处望去，残破的装甲车孤零零地停在他被扔出来之前的那个地方，穿林风分了一束过来敲了敲摇摇欲坠的车门，轴承处发出令人牙酸的声响。  
车厢内部满地破碎的骨肉组织和泥泞血浆，是残暴的多拟态异形直接将粗而锋利的触手伸进了车厢，少年被恐慌的人类当做诱饵一脚踢出车外试图争取到哪怕分毫逃跑的机会，却没想到这机会被异形覆着褐色鳞甲的沉重前肢一击即碎，车外那可怜的小诱饵却捡回了一条命。  
大仓在发烧。  
他咬着牙将小腿上缠绕着的藤条扯了下去，泛着隐约血光的墨绿藤蔓被猛然拽开，一时间竟来不及收回小而密集的口器，张牙舞爪地被阳光一照就尖叫着缩回了阴暗处。大仓忍着疼站了起来，摇摇晃晃地往外走。  
层层叠叠的荆棘丛发出兴奋的唏嘘声，它们欢呼着靠近脆弱的人类试图蹭一点香甜的血浆，大仓才走了两步就被缠住一绊，踉跄着倒进饥渴的低级异形里。  
他被摔得呜咽了一声，只能勉力抬手护住了脖颈。变异的荆棘们顺着细微的暖意钻进他松松垮垮的衣领，分头寻了柔软的地方埋下纤细锋利的口器。大仓颤抖着抽了口气，痛得几乎麻木了，血液的流失格外仁慈地带走了他眼前的颜色和摇摇欲坠的意识，他这会儿无比感谢生物的自我保护本能，至少可以不用亲自看着自己的身体变成个干瘪嶙峋的壳子。  
眼前的颜色逐渐消失，头顶却突兀的暗了一片，一个人影正站在他身边。那不明的影子颇有兴趣似的伸手抬起少年的下巴，于是占领他胸口腰腹的低级异形惊慌地迅速撤离，无数细小的鲜甜血珠染红了那件简陋的的工装夹克。  
救我……或者杀了我。大仓张了张嘴，干涩的声带只磨出几声粗砺的干咳，他终于昏了过去。  
再次醒来时已经是不知哪轮的天亮了，根据太阳的位置判断应当是个风平浪静的午后，阳光一如既往的温暖明亮。大仓缓缓睁开眼，眼前是人类城市特有的天花板和各种家具，他恍惚着翻了个身，却被尖刺似的疼痛激得抽了口气，意识被痛感带着回笼，大仓这才逐渐想起之前发生了什么。  
他下意识地迅速翻身坐起，失血过多的身体撑不住骤然降低的血压，格外利索地在他眼前放了个璀璨的闪光弹，大仓捂着额头跌坐在地板上，轻轻喘着气试图缓解翻天覆地的眩晕，疲惫脆弱的人类身体就在这时被抱了起来。  
大仓被卷着放回床上，腰间似乎是某种柔软粘腻的海洋生物，背后却挨着一方茸茸的皮毛，他努力眨着眼，终于从一片模糊里看见一双温柔明亮的眼睛。  
那双眼睛看着他微微弯了弯，下一秒就给怀里的少年塞了一颗甜果，大仓皱着眉用舌尖蹭了蹭那果子光滑的外皮，还在犹豫的时候就被一推下巴咬了上去，满口植物系的果香爆发，甘甜的汁水充沛到迅速占领了整个口腔，大仓下意识舔了舔嘴角，丰润的唇瓣总算被沁出了点健康的粉红。  
无论何时甜都是令人愉悦的，大仓眯着眼恢复精力，终于有力气打量一下周围的环境。  
显然，人类文明在这片区域留下了辉煌的成就，他此时身处一座小公寓楼，窗外便是参天的高楼大厦，曾经光滑如镜面般的建筑外表逐渐被风沙肆虐得嶙峋不堪，穿天的塔尖在午后的阳光下泛着奄奄一息的亮光，曾经辉煌的造物在大自然的整顿下委实不堪一击，只可惜直到现在人类才意识到了所谓“尊敬”的重要性。  
背后的生物似乎没有恶意，环在少年身边的触手乖巧得很，大仓陷在它温暖的皮毛里，冰凉麻木的手脚逐渐恢复了力气，他终于转过头去打量那个意图不明的生物。  
最无畏的状态便是没有希望，少年在黄泉路边走了一遭，这会儿甚至有胆子和那生物对上视线，“养我来吃吗？我这样的普通人类对你的进化似乎没什么用吧……你看起来似乎也完备得不需要进化了。”他直起身子，探着头看它坚硬的背甲和乖乖蛰伏着的绚丽羽翅。  
它温柔地望着他，灵活的触手卷了床脚的被子盖在少年的肩膀上，大仓被飞扬的尘土呛得咳了一声，它立刻就将那陈旧的被单扔到一边，轻轻拍着少年单薄的后背给他安慰。  
“谢谢……不过没关系，多亏了你，我已经恢复到可以活下去的程度了……人类可是很顽强的动物，只要你没能立刻杀死他。”大仓伸手摸了摸肩膀上冰凉光滑的触手，那些细小灵活的吸盘立刻捉住了他的手指吮吸着，逗得他笑了起来。  
天光逐渐暗淡，大仓又开始昏昏欲睡，他丝毫不忌讳地躺在了它的身边。这样的高级异形把他救活的意图其实非常明确，要么养着做储备粮，要么如同吸血鬼族那样，同化成忠诚的仆从。无论哪样都不是能抵抗的……还不如识时务者为俊杰，或许能换个不那么痛苦的死法。  
当星光洒满整座废土时，异变终于如约而至。大仓只觉得骨血被翻搅着燃烧起来，皮囊却入了寒冬，他颤抖着手揪紧了床单，一口咬住自己的手臂，剧痛和血腥味让他获得了短暂的清醒，但他只来得及看一眼它沉静明亮的眼睛就再次坠入深渊。  
“救我。”  
异形将人类男孩捞到身上，展开肢体逐渐转换成与他更相似的形态，骨节发出沉重的闷响，皮肉生长着发出粘稠的水声，它轻而易举地撕碎少年身上的遮蔽，柔软湿黏的触手刺戳着探进他的唇间。大仓昏昏沉沉间咬破了自己的舌尖，于是新生的伤口被触手缠着抚慰，细小的吸盘磨蹭着他光滑脆弱的口腔内壁，吸出“啵”的一声轻响。大仓被迫张大了嘴来容纳略粗壮的触手，嘴角被撑出透明的颜色，或许是被抵着咽喉轻吻对他来说太过了，少年在昏迷中难耐地呜咽起来。  
节肢动物的特征被异形小心地藏了起来，坚硬锋利的形态容易伤到它的小朋友，于是哺乳动物厚实温暖的手掌扶住了少年单薄的胸腹，温柔地上下抚慰起来。  
不得不说大仓长了副好身体，线条流畅漂亮，肤色粉白，单薄的躯体上覆了层薄薄的肌肉，于是病态全无，柔韧青涩的力量感令人心生愉悦。他浑身上下唯一肉感的地方大概就在臀上了，异形拢着他的腰轻轻一拍，男孩下意识地哼了一声，脆弱的嗓音连带着绵软弹手的触感一同引得异形快乐了起来，它对这个找了许久的小朋友满意的不得了。  
于是它终于将触手从他嘴里撤了出来，试探着去刺戳紧实的后穴。大仓被翻了个身，趴在它腿上翘起屁股，下午喂的那枚甜果在这里发挥了作用，只稍微探了几下，那狭小紧致的穴口便淌出几滴甜蜜的汁水来。  
异形耐心极了，触手是尖端细软后端粗壮的构造，它小心地按着少年的腰伸进一截触手，又缓慢抽动几下保证他不会太难受。大仓在被进入的那一刻就逐渐醒转，他昏沉了一会儿，摇摇晃晃地支起了半个身子，浑身的血液叫嚣着熊熊燃烧，无数绚丽的色彩和滚滚漩涡将他囫囵一个扔进迷幻的宇宙。大仓蜷了蜷身子，下意识夹紧了后穴里那根试探着的触手。  
异形被他取悦了，贴心地分了一根触手过去帮他抚慰着前端，将淅淅沥沥渗出的清液抹得他胸腹间一片光滑，于是月光底下一照，他的腰间就留下了一个明亮的小月亮。  
灵活的触手缱绻着蹭过滚烫湿黏的甬道，终于在某个点获得了小朋友拔高的呻吟。大仓被刺激得整个人往前逃了一下，哑着嗓子呜咽着哭出了声，他本被拖着在剧毒的绚丽里沉沦，腐蚀至破碎融化的骨架却突然被滚烫的欲火烧得分毫毕现。  
大仓挣扎着醒了过来，苦痛和极乐几乎将他撕成了两半，他哽咽着抱住异形的肩膀，“哈啊……我……别……我要死了……”  
异形并不理他，诚然甜果的功效显著，男孩脆弱的感官被放大了无数倍，哪怕是轻微的爱抚刺激也能让他哭着尖叫出声，但是……异形轻轻按住他汩汩跳动着的颈动脉，指尖一划就放出一泼滚烫的鲜血。  
但是光这样可不够。  
致命的地方受创，少年体内燃烧至极致的火迅速流失殆尽，他抽搐着迅速冰冷下来，鲜艳的血红铺了他半个身子，像是最高级的盛宴，又像是崖底的毒花。大仓只觉得自己的意识又回到了那片熟悉的白雾当中，这会儿他居然不合时宜地想着：它居然不要血，浪费。  
怀里的小朋友发出虚弱的呻吟，冰凉的身体也就只剩下腿根腰窝还剩了点热度，异形伸手勾了他腿间微微干涸的一抹湿黏，拉出透明的细丝在月光下闪着淫靡的光，它将那光按在少年惨白的唇角，低头吻上他残破的伤口。  
唾液裹着危险的基因长驱直入，缺血饥渴的细胞脏器不由分说地将新鲜的能量吞食干净，大仓作为人类的身体于转瞬之间改天换地，不被需要的低级结构被蛮横地搅碎，入侵的强势基因大刀阔斧地将这具身体改造成想要的模样。少年的身体再次滚烫了起来，不止血液脏器沸腾着更新换代，连带着骨骼都有微调，他疼得几近昏厥，嘴角溢出暗红的血。  
异形将痉挛着的少年扶正，终于满意了似的亲吻他的额头，放出自己的性器对准了翕动着的穴口长驱直入。相较于普通人类过于巨大粗壮的性器撞出了一声破碎的呜咽，但经过改造的身体却格外热情地接受了这次入侵。大仓被顶得眼前一片空白，张着嘴却发不出一丝声音，只能勉强支着腿避免自己落得太深。他察觉到自己的身体发生了不容小觑的变化，比如再次沸腾起来的欲望，又比如体内被准确地顶撞着的那个本不该存在的小口。  
他颤抖着手扶住自己的腰腹，不可置信地抬起头，“……这是……生殖腔？你想……”  
异形不满于他的分心，按着他的胯用力一顶，于是所有的疑问都被封在了喉咙口。少年单薄的小腹被顶起一个鼓包，手放上去甚至能感受到硕大性器上跳动着的粗壮血管。生殖口被顶穿的巨大痛苦顺着尾椎一路窜到头顶，大仓疼得尖叫出声，满脸泪水的摇着头想逃，又被拽回来高速顶撞。本不该存在的生殖腔甫一出现就被穿了个透，剧烈陌生的快感刺激得他哭着射了出来。  
异形的性交本就只是为了繁殖，因此它并没有留恋那几分不存在的快感，一边安抚着失神倒下的小朋友，一边松了精关填满了他新生的生殖腔。  
大仓被填得小腹圆鼓鼓的，半昏迷间哑着嗓子咳嗽起来，喘息过后，嘴角竟轻飘飘落下一朵鲜嫩的红蔷薇。成结成功，异形撤出自己的性器，捡起那朵花往男孩难以合闭的后穴里一塞，艳丽的蔷薇插在红得糜软的臀瓣间，竟也显不出多么夺目来了。  
它将他放到床上，学着人类的样子吻了吻他的额头。  
晚安。

第二天午后，大仓才悠悠转醒。他平躺着懵了半晌才摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，摸着自己依旧鼓胀的小腹看向身边的异形。  
“……你想让我帮你繁殖吗？可是我是人类诶…啊现在好像不是了，那你把我变成什么了？”  
异形温柔地摸了摸他的头发，牵起他的手伸到了阳光底下。  
于是少年白得透明的指尖唰的出现了一朵小蔷薇。  
大仓：？  
他愣愣地收回手，将那朵花摘下来拿在手里转了个圈，突然笑出了声。  
行吧。


End file.
